


And He Believed It

by antediluvianevil



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antediluvianevil/pseuds/antediluvianevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She says she will always love him.</p><p>Maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Believed It

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried writing the talk she gives him about why she doesn't want to have sex, but I can never get it right.

"You have not taken a break since the Inquisition located Corypheus in the Arbor Wilds. I know you are scared, but..."

"You remember Haven. You remember the power Corypheus has. I... we can't take any risks." She shook her head. "I'm scared. What if...?"

"Vhenan," he said and tilted her chin up. "The Inquisition has truly become a force to behold. Your men are loyal and your strategies sound. You should not fear what comes when the Inquisition marches."

"Day after tomorrow... But, losing's not the only thing I'm scared of." She stood up and held his hands. "As much as I hate being Inquisitor and the constant traveling and fighting, a part of me doesn't want it to end. I'm worried what'll come after."

"We are all anxious about what comes after, but standing over maps for hours shall not calm your fears. Come."

He pulled her away from the desk and she smiled as he brought her into a close hug. He was scared more than he'd like to admit. He didn't know what would happen once they faced Corypheus, and he hated that. It was very possible they might fail, or that she be hurt, and the thought of that alone caused him discomfort. _But now is not the time for such thoughts._ He kissed her hair and tightened his arms around her.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his chin. "Thank you."

"Come, vhenan. It is late." He started pulling her towards the bed and she followed. "Would you like me to visit your dreams tonight?"

"Alright." She smiled and kissed his nose before she walked over to the dresser.

She pulled her nightgown out of a drawer and ran in one of the side rooms to change. He sat on the bed and started undoing his foot wraps, then his belts. He stopped as he started thinking over all the time he had spent with the Inquisition, all the friends he had accidentally made over the last two years. He knew it was ending soon, and that he would most likely have to leave as soon, and if he recovered his orb. He would have to leave her. _Her_. He sighed and was taking off his amulet when he heard a quiet voice from the side room.

"Solas?" She sounded scared.

"Yes, my heart?"

"I can talk to you about... things, can't I?"

He smiled. "Yes, I believe you are right now.

"You know what I mean." She opened the door and walked next to the bed, eyes downcast.

"You can talk to me about anything. I will always listen."

"Thank you, but-- I, uh..." she mumbled and started playing with the laces around her collar. "You're happy being with me... right?"

 _What_?

"Why would you doubt if I am truly happy with you?" he said, not meaning to sound so sad. He stood up and walked up to her. " _Ma vhenan, ma'asha, ma'lath, ir abelas._ Please, if I have done anything that hurt you, or..."

She turned red and looked absolutely horrified. "No no no! You've done nothing! It's me-- I mean, do I... am I..."

"You," he cut her off and cupped her cheeks, "are perfect. Lovely. Beautiful. Strong. _Perfect_." He kissed her after each word until she sighed against his lips. "I could not wish for anything more, for such a thing does not exist."

She was completely and totally speechless at his words, and she smiled at him before looking away again. "You're happy, even with our lack of... intimacy?"

_Intimacy... oh. Oh._

"You said long ago that you had no interest in laying with me. I understand your reasons, and I appreciate every moment we have together more than you can imagine." He kissed her forehead. "So I am not upset over our lack of physical intimacy."

She looked down to their feet and he sighed. He slowly took her hands and he held them tightly to his chest as he pulled her and sat with her on the bed. "Every time we speak, every night we sleep together in this bed, every walk in the Fade, every kiss we share, are among the best moments of my life." He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. "Every night you spend with me in the rotunda, every time you--"

She kissed him and he shuddered. She traced her tongue along his lips and he opened for her, letting her explore him with soft and timid movements. When she broke the kiss she smiled with flushed cheeks, and he couldn't help but return the smile.

"What have I done to deserve you?" she asked.

His heart shattered at that. He was a selfish liar. She deserved so much better and didn't even know.

"You deserve better," he whispered.

She chuckled at that. "Then I don't want what I deserve. I want you." She cupped both of his cheeks and her smile beamed. "Only you."

When he attempted to speak, to deny her words, she kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth. He tried again, only for her to kiss him and take advantage of his open mouth.

" _Ma uth'lath_ ," she said.

" _Ma vhenan_ ," he replied shakily and held her tightly against his chest. " _Vhenan_." 

 _Uth'lath_.

He pulled her down to the bed and kissed her until they were both light-headed and flushed red.

_Uth'lath, uth'lath, uth'lath._

She kissed his jaw. "When this is all over, I want to try."

"And I will be there," he said, smiling.

 _I will_ , he thought. She was offering him everything, while he gave her only half-truths and promises he knew he could never keep. He didn't want to do that anymore. Not with her. She put in him a kind of hope he denied himself millennia, and he found it completely useless to resist it. She kissed him again, and he decided.

"We will be here," he stated.

And he believed it.

He decided, if the truth was not revealed in the wilds, he would tell her. He had to. She would accept him, just as she showed mercy to Rainier. She would still love him. She already considered most Dalish legends to be half-truths, or stories to teach people how to live, and she would not fear him. She would understand why he did all that he had done.

She smiled and they pulled themselves under the covers, holding each other and exchanging soft kisses, the word _uth'lath_ still repeating in his ears.

He knew she would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> uth = eternal, forever


End file.
